


[podfic] My Sweeter Half Instead

by Kess



Series: High Chaos week 2016 [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post High Chaos 'Mostly Flesh and Steel' run, Corvo gets a visit from the Outsider, who is a malevolent beast at best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] My Sweeter Half Instead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Sweeter Half Instead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767384) by [Drac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drac/pseuds/Drac). 



cover by acatone 

[link to the podfic ](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/HC%20week%202016/my%20sweeter%20half%20instead.mp3)(length: 00:07:50 | size: 7.2 MB)


End file.
